


Get to You

by shanachie



Series: My Private Nation [7]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, M/M, boys are sappy, road trips are awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Greg’s breaks don’t match up so Greg takes matters into his own hands and takes a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get to You

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is story number 6 in this series. It looks like I’m not gonna finish it this month, but I got pretty close. All of the places they visit and all of the songs are at the end of the story. This got a whole lot longer than I intended, but I hope y’all enjoy! There’s more coming in this series as soon as I write them :-)

“You’ll call when you stop? And when you get there?” Ella demanded as Greg threw his bag into the trunk.

“Yes, _Mom_ ,” Greg answered. “And twice on the way. Can I go now?”

“And Nick knows you’re coming?”

He shook his head. “No, because it’s kinda hard to surprise him if I tell him I’m on my way. But you know. And I assume you told Archie. And I called Papa Olaf to let him and Nana know I wouldn’t be home. So plenty of people know where I’m headed. My cell’s charged and I have the car charger with me.”

“Hey, don’t get upset with me. I worry.” Ella patted him on the cheek.

“You’re nosy is what you are,” Greg answered.

“Course I am. This surprises you?”

“Nooo. Why should it surprise me? Not after all this time.” He slammed the trunk. “Can I go now?”

“You’ve got a full tank of gas? And you’ll make sure you stop and rest when you get tired? I know you want to see Nick, but get to him, Hoj, don’t get dead.”

Greg rolled his eyes. “Ells, I know.” He wrapped his arms around her. “I’ll be careful. And I’ll call and text. I promise. Go meet Arch, okay?”

“All right. Lemme know when you get to Texas,” she reminded him.

“I will let you know every time I cross a state border,” he promised.

“Good boy,” she replied. “Well, go on. Get going.”

“You’re unbelievable. You know that, right?” He kissed her quickly on the cheek before climbing into the driver’s seat and waving to her as he pulled away. “Bye!” he called out the window.

Ella watched until he was out of sight, then dug her cell out of her pocket and dialed Archie, telling him when he picked up, “So he’s on his way. He’s supposed to call once he hits Arizona.”

“Sounds good. You headed home now?” Archie replied.

“In about an hour or so. I’ll call you once I’m on my way, babe.” Ella hung up and headed back towards her dorm to pack for her break.

 

 

 

“Hey, Ells,” Greg said when Ella picked up the phone. “I just crossed into Arizona.”

“Yeah? How’s it going?” she asked.

“Little boring, but okay. It’s like thirteen hours to Phoenix, so I think I’m gonna try to make it there today.”

“Don’t push it, Hoj. I know you wanna get there, but if you’ve over tired…”

“I’m not tired yet,” Greg protested. “And the farther I go today, the less I have to drive the next day or the day after.”

“I’m just saying that if you get too tired…”

“I’ll pull over at a rest area and sleep, Ella. I’m a big boy.”

“And I’m sure Nick knows that,” Ella snarked back.

“Oh now that was… Are we making size comments now?” Greg asked.

“Hey, you started it, _big boy_. And it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked, Mr. Streaky.”

“Hey, now that was one time. And there were extenuating circumstances,” Greg reminded her.

“Yes, because a bet is always a good reason to lose all your clothes. And I do believe it was _more_ than once.”

“So it’s my fault that she didn’t believe me that I wasn’t wearing any underwear?” Greg demanded.

“I have _no_ idea why she wouldn’t believe anything _you_ said,” Ella answered.

“Ha! You _were_ in on it! I knew it! How much did you win?”

“Now why would you ask me that?”

“’Cause I know you. How much?”

“Enough that I can take Archie out for a _very_ nice dinner. It wasn’t just her that I won money off of.”

“Well, I’m glad my naked ass won you some money.”

“And such a cute naked ass it is.”

“Well, Nick certainly thinks so. He sure likes to grab it,” Greg said with a grin.

“That was more information than I needed, Hoj.”

“Excuse me, but I distinctly recall a conversation about Archie and breasts. I _really_ didn’t need to hear about that one in graphic detail.”

Ella laughed. “Did that scar you? Bother you?”

“No more than you hearing about my sex life with Nicky. Well, I hope you enjoy your dinner. Next time you wanna cut me in on the action?”

“It doesn’t work as well when you’re in on it… But check the inner pocket of your wallet when you stop again. I think you’ll find a nice little treat.”

“El-la. How much money _did_ you will on that bet?” Greg asked.

“Seriously no one thought you would actually strip naked,” Ella said with a laugh. “Clearly they don’t know you very well. Speaking of. Does Nick know you did that?”

“Nope. And I’m sure if anyone actually got their hands on me, he’d have an issue with it. But since they didn’t… Well, I’ll tell him about it at some point.”

“You don’t think he’s gonna get mad? I mean how many people saw you naked?” Ella asked, then Greg heard a voice in the background.

“Oh, I’m sure he’s gonna have a few choice words for me. But like I said, no one actually got their hands on me. Was that Archie I heard?”

“Yeah, he just got here. You sure you wanna keep driving?”

“Yes, _Mom_. I’m fine. I’ll call tomorrow when I get to New Mexico. Give Archie my love. No wait I didn’t mean that. Tell him I said hi.” Deciding it wouldn’t get much better if he tried to recover more, he hung up on Ella’s cackling.

 

 

 

It was the officer’s third trip past the rest area, more than he usually did on a given night, but it’d been slow otherwise and there had been some issues at the stop. He was surprised to see the silver Jetta still parked in the same spot. Deciding he needed to investigate this time, he parked his cruiser at an angle to the car and got out.

Flashing his light around the car, he couldn’t see anything suspicious at first. When he got closer and shined the light in the window though, he saw a blonde head resting on the back seat. Sighing he rapped lightly on the window.

Greg startled awake and twisted around to stare into a bright light. “Ow. What’s wrong?”

“Could you step out of the car, please? Slowly.”

“Uh, yeah? Sure?” Greg untangled himself from his jacket and opened the door, almost tumbling from the car. “Is something wrong?”

“Can I see some ID?”

“Yeah? Did I do something wrong?” Greg asked as he dug his wallet out of his pocket.

“You know that living out of a vehicle is against the law in the state of Arizona, correct?”

“No, officer, I mean, yes, officer. I mean I’m not. Living outta my car that is. I was just taking a nap.”

“Wait. What? Slow down, kid.”

“I was taking a nap. It’s better to pull over and get a few hours of sleep than keep driving when I’m in danger of falling asleep at the wheel, right? I just needed a break from driving and then I’ll get back on the road.” When the cop just stared at him in confusion, he added, “Road trip! I’m heading to Texas to visit a friend. Well, surprise a friend. He goes to A&M.”

“Ya know what. I don’t want to know. Just. Not much longer, okay? We’ve had some problems here and I’d hate to see you get mugged or something.”

Greg nodded. “Yeah. Okay. I was gonna head back out soon anyway. I got a good five hours anyway.”

“Is that enough sleep for you to be driving more?” the officer asked, concerned now.

“It’s about what I normally get.” Greg shrugged. “I’ll stop again if I get tired.”

“Just think about when and where you pull over,” the officer cautioned him as he handed Greg’s wallet back to him.

“Yeah. I will. Absolutely,” Greg agreed. “Thanks, sir.”

 

 

Greg was contemplating making a pit stop for gas and other things when a sign caught his eye. He grinned as he read the welcome, laughing as he got to the bottom. [](http://s779.photobucket.com/albums/yy78/medievalgirl13/?action=view&current=120727-welcome-to-texas3.jpg)

“I _plan_ to enjoy my stay,” he said as he switched the track on his iPod, cuing up the song he’d planned for his entrance to Texas. His grin widened as [Welcome to Texas by Brian Burns](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPQHghD3Ddw) began to play. He bounced along to the music as he drove, interspacing the words he knew with announcing to the empty car, “I’m in the same state as Nick!” over and over again.

After a few minutes, he settled down, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. He’d need to stop soon and take a break, to stretch his legs if nothing else. For now though, he glanced at the GPS. “I have how many more hours?!” he demanded. “I thought getting to Texas was the hard part!”

He sighed. At least he was in the same state as Nick now.

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Stokes. Just so you know, we let someone into your room,” TJ said, tipping his head back so he could see Nick as the dark haired man entered the main room of the frat house.

“Why exactly would you do that?” Nick asked, changing his trajectory so he headed for the stairs instead of the kitchen.

“Because he said he knows you and he came to visit you,” TJ answered.

“So that’s a good reason for just letting some random guy into my room?” Nick demanded as he took the steps two at a time.

“Oh, I think you’ll like this!” TJ yelled after him.

Nick shook his head. “Unbelievable,” he muttered as he opened the door to his room. He stopped when he saw a familiar blonde head sticking out from under his blankets. “Well. That actually explains a lot.”

Kicking off his sneakers, Nick crossed the room and then stopped, realizing there wasn’t actually room for another body in the bed. Somehow Greg had managed to wrap himself up completely in the blankets and yet at the same time spread his body across the bed. He snuffled into the pillow and Nick realized that for once in his life, he was sleeping deeply. He crossed the room, unbuttoning his jeans as he moved. By the time he made it to the bed, he’d stripped them off and was figuring out how to maneuver Greg so he could crawl into bed with him.

Crouching down by the bed, he pressed his mouth up by Greg’s ear. “I was told there was someone sleeping in my bed. I’m so glad to see that it’s you. If I kiss you will I wake sleeping beauty?” Tilting his head, he gently pressed his lips to Greg’s.

Greg’s eyes fluttered open and he blinked as he tried to focus. “Nick?” He worked a hand loose, reaching out to touch Nick’s arm.

“I would hope so. Wanna move over?”

“Mmm. Why?”

“Because if you move over, you can octo-boy me.” Greg’s eyes cleared at the comment and he kicked the blankets free, rolling so Nick had room to get into the bed. Nick caught a glimpse of plaid material as Greg wiggled to the inside of the bed and asked, “G, are those my boxers?”

“Uh, yes? It’s not like I have my own. And I figured you wouldn’t want me naked in your bed alone with your brothers downstairs.”

“Oh, I like you naked in my bed,” Nick replied. “But it’s not any fun when you’re by yourself.” As soon as he lay down, Greg glommed onto his side; wrapping his arms and legs around him as much as he could. “See? Isn’t that better?” Nick asked as he carded a hand through Greg’s hair.

“My Nick. All miiiiine,” Greg replied, nuzzling against Nick’s shirt. “All better now.”

“Hey. Before you go back to sleep. Why didn’t you call me to pick you up at the airport?”

“Uh. I didn’t fly,” Greg admitted. “I…drove.”

“Greg. You did. You drove. Does anyone know where you are?”

“’Lax, Nicky. Ella saw me leave. She told Arch. And I called Papa and Nana. I’m crazy ‘bout you, not stupid.” Greg patted Nick’s stomach sleepily. “Sleep now? Please?”

“How much sleep did you get in the last few days, darlin’?” Nick questioned.

“Not. Much. Wanted to get here.”

“We’re gonna talk about this when you wake up again, got it?”

Greg waved it off, almost smacking Nick in the face. “Yeah. Yeah. Lemme sleep now.”

“Absolutely, darlin’.” Nick pressed a kiss to the top of Greg’s head, realizing the blonde was already asleep.

 

 

 

Greg stretched, smiling as he realized that he hadn’t dreamed Nick waking him. He was still curled around the other boy, who was sleeping soundly. Nick’s hands had shifted while they slept and the one was no longer in his hair, but still rested on his neck. Greg arched into the touch, letting Nick’s fingers brush across his skin. Opening his eyes, he twisted his neck so he could look up at Nick. Not wanting to wake the other boy yet, he didn’t give into his first impulse which was to reach up and kiss the lips which were within his reach. Instead, he carefully slipped out from under Nick’s grasp.

Nick’s hands flexed as if they were searching for Greg and the blonde soothed a hand down his arms, grasping his hands for a minute. Nick settled back down, never actually waking. Greg worked his hands loose after a second, drawing a finger down the muscle of Nick’s arm.

Rubbing his hands across Nick’s shoulders, Greg hummed happily at the feel of the soft cotton under his fingers. Trailing his fingers down, he slipped them under the shirt and spread his fingers across the warm skin, reveling in his ability to touch. Nick stirred at the touch and Greg leaned down, whispering, “Shh, Nicky. Nothing’s wrong. Nothing’s disturbing you.”

The words seemed to sooth Nick, although he reached for Greg, murmuring, “G? What’re…”

Greg rolled his eyes up, but decided after a minute that Nick wasn’t really awake. He pushed Nick’s shirt up, baring the other boy’s stomach, and pressed his mouth to it. Nick squirmed under the touch so Greg moved downwards since that was his actual goal anyway. Slowly he eased the waistband of the boxers down far enough that he bared the skin that had been hidden.

Gently Greg licked along the iliac crest; careful not to nip even though he wanted to because he knew that would wake Nick immediately. Reaching Nick’s cock, he ran a finger up the already hard length, smiling to himself as it tried to rise towards the movement. He worked his fingers underneath and eased it up, sliding his mouth around the head.

Nick jerked under him and Greg pressed down on his hips, looking up at him to see his eyes wide open and looking down. “Morning,” he said huskily.

Greg sucked lightly, tonguing the slit of the cock, and swallowing the pre-come that leaked out as he played. Nick groaned, his hands coming to rest on Greg’s head and sinking into his hair. Greg pulled off at the touch, asking, “Want me to keep going?”

“Gawd, Greg.” Nick rubbed a finger against Greg’s cheek. “You know how much I love your mouth. It’s a silly question, but if you don’t want to…”

A slow smile spread across Greg’s face and he nipped at the finger. “You _know_ I _always_ want to.” He tugged on Nick’s boxers. “Take these off?”

“You gotta move then,” Nick pointed out. Greg huffed in response, but after a bit of encouragement, he rolled to the side and Nick kicked his boxers the rest of the way off. “Better?”

“Mmm.” Greg rolled back, rubbing his cheek against Nick’s thigh. “Mine.” Before Nick could respond to that, he wrapped his mouth back around Nick’s cock.

Nick groaned as Greg clearly set about seeing how fast he could make his lover lose control. He didn’t waste any time teasing, but sucked down as far as he could before sliding back up. It wasn’t long before Greg was swallowing as Nick came down his throat. As he finished, Greg slowly licked him clean as if reluctant to let go. Nick tugged on his shoulder, urging him to crawl back up the bed. “Hi,” he said when Greg was settled against his shoulder. Nick tilted his head, inviting a kiss. “So that was a nice way to wake up,” he commented.

“Yeah?” Greg grinned. He nuzzled against Nick’s neck, inhaling deeply. “Now your shirt smells like us.”

“Is that what this was all about?” Nick asked.

Greg buried his head in the crook of Nick’s neck. “A little bit?” he answered. “I’m just. I’m with you.” His fingers tightened on Nick’s hip where they rested. “So happy to be here with you.”

“God. G.” Nick pressed a kiss to the top of his hair, not wanting to attempt to coax his head up. “I’m happy you’re here, too, darlin’. But what possessed you to drive all the way here by yourself?”

“I just…” Greg tried to burrow his way closer to Nick, although Nick wasn’t sure how he could get any closer. “I missed you. And I needed to see you. I wanted to see you.”

“Hey.” Nick rolled them over, pinning Greg beneath him, and smiling as Greg automatically arched up into him. “I missed you, too. I’m glad you’re here.”

"Yeah?" Greg asked.

"Absolutely. Why wouldn't I be? Didn't think I'd get to see you and then to find you up here..." Nick trailed off, grinding down against him. "Best surprise. Ever."

Greg dug his fingers into Nick's back. "Niiiicky," he moaned. "Yes."

"Like that, darlin'?" Nick whispered. He tipped his head, sucking a mark into the skin beneath his mouth, and that was enough for Greg. The blonde muffled a yell in Nick's shoulder as he spilled between them. His hands tightened again on Nick but he was quiet for the next few minutes. Nick raised his head to look down at him when the silence went on for longer than usual. "G? You okay?"

"Oh yeah. I'm fiiiine," Greg replied, sounding a little off.

Nick frowned, attempting to pull away but Greg had too tight a hold on him. "Are you high?"

"Endorphins. Sleep deprivation. Failure to enter proper REM. I'm fine, Nicky. Just maybe sex after driving thirty hours was a bad idea."

Nick sighed. "Jesus, Greg. You scared the shit out of me. I thought something was wrong."

"No, you thought I was high which. Really, Nick?"

"Hey. I'm sorry but you weren't acting like yourself. And."

"So your first thought is I'm high?" Greg shoved at him. "Get off me. Just. Get off me. I need you away from me for a minute."

Nick rolled away, snagging his boxers from where they'd gotten tossed and pulling them on. "I'm sorry. That wasn't what I meant."

Greg pulled his legs up, wrapping his arms around them. "No? What the hell did you mean? Because why would you even _think_ I would do something like that. Clearly you don't know me as well as I thought you did."

"Greg. G. Darlin'. Please. It came out wrong, okay? And maybe I'm way too used to you acting one way after sex, but it kinda threw me. And ya gotta give me a tiny bit of slack because you did just wake me up by sucking my brains outta my cock."

"Not that much."

"But a little, right?"

"Maybe." Greg glared at him. "But what would possess you to even consider that?!"

Tentatively Nick sat back down on the bed. "I don't know. Because you're right. It's not something I would ever consider you doing. I just wasn't thinking."

"That's not. Nick, if you can't trust me for something like that, how can you trust me with something as important as our relationship?"

"Because that was just me saying something stupid," Nick answered immediately. "I know you would never do something like that. You wouldn't want to damage that brain of yours. And because I know you, G, you never would have started this if you didn't intend it for the long haul." Taking a chance, Nick leaned in and kissed him gently. "Besides how many guys would have driven thirty hours just for a booty call?"

Greg launched himself at the other boy, almost knocking the two of them off the bed. "You are not just a booty call, Nicholas Stokes."

Nick smiled at him fondly. "I know. And I am glad..." Pounding on the door interrupted whatever else he was going to say. Nick rolled his eyes and yelled, "What?"

"You plannin' to waste away in there or screw your boy to death?" Came the demand from the other side of the door. "Bring him down and let us meet him!"

"Fuck you," Nick yelled back. "Go away." He looked down at Greg who was trying to muffle his laughter in Nick's side.

"No, _you_ fuck _him_ ," was the reply. "Come on, Stokes. We're not going a-way."

"You ready to deal with them?" Nick asked quietly.

"Sure. Why not? Bobby's here, right? So there's someone I know at least," Greg answered.

"Yeah. He should be here." Nick raised his voice, "Go away. We'll be down in a few minutes."

"Fifteen or we're coming after you!"

"You break my door again and you're paying for it!"

Greg raised his eyebrows as he got out of bed, unselfconsciously stripping and wandering around the room. "Do I want to know?"

Nick considered the question as he dug through the dresser for clean clothes. "No. Probably not."

"Okay." Greg pulled on a pair of jeans before grinning. "Can I have your shirt?"

"G, it reeks of sex."

"Yup."

Nick eyed him for a minute before pulling it off and throwing it at him. "What are you planning?"

"Well, I dunno about you, but I wasn't planning to get up yet. Don't see why we should be the only ones to suffer."

Nick stared at him for a minute. "You. Are evil. Remind me to never get on your bad side."

Greg's smile turned wicked. "Babe, if you ever get on my bad side. Pranks will be the least of your issues."

 

 

 

By the time they got downstairs, Nick thought half the house had gathered in the main room. He was glad to see Bobby Dawson leaning against the back wall so at least he knew there was one friendly face. He'd never consciously hidden Greg's existence from his frat brothers--telling anyone who asked that he was in a relationship and if they pressed him farther who it was--but he'd also never volunteered the information. This could be an interesting discussion.

Greg snagged the back of Nick’s shirt when he saw the number of guys waiting for them, tugging him backwards. “I don’t really need to meet your frat brothers,” he whispered. “I didn’t come all this way to see them.”

“G, if you don’t meet these guys now, they’re gonna keep bugging us as long as long as you’re here.” He indicated Bobby at the back of the room. “And you know Bobby.”

“Fine,” Greg huffed. “Firing squad here we come.”

“It won’t be that bad,” Nick assured him. Stopping at the entrance to the room, he waited until the group made a pretense of settling down. “So, all right, you assholes, this is Greg. Now that y’all have met him, you can leave us alone, right?”

Almost in unison the group called back, “Hi, Greg.”

Greg gave a little wave and commented, “’Cause that wasn’t creepy.”

“Oh, I _like_ him!” TJ piped up from where he was sprawled across the floor. “He’s snarky. You should keep him, Stokes.”

“I’m trying to, TJ, but _someone_ rudely pounded on my door,” Nick replied.

“Ah, right. Stokes finally has a chance to get laid. We should give him the opportunity,” TJ pointed out.

Bobby stepped over the bodies sprawled on the floor, popping TJ on the head as he passed him. “Shut up, TJ. If you had half a chance of getting laid, maybe you wouldn’t run your mouth so much. Nick, y’all interested in dinner?”

“Might as well,” Nick answered. “I promised G bar-bee-que. Sound good?”

Bobby nodded. “On one condition Greg has to change his shirt. Seriously, you reek.”

Greg grinned. “There was a reason for that, but I won’t make you suffer. Just give us a couple of minutes?”

“Don’t take too long. I’m gonna give Sasha a call. See if she can meet us there,” Bobby called after them.

Nick turned back around to talk to Bobby. “Yeah, I suppose I can deal with y’all making cow eyes tonight.”

“Oh because your pining isn’t just as bad,” Bobby replied.

Greg plastered himself to Nick’s back as soon as they were inside the room. “Who were you pining for?” he asked, slipping his hands into the front pockets of Nick’s jeans.

“I dunno, darlin’, who do you think I could be pining for?” Nick asked, leaning back into Greg’s body. He twisted his head, meeting Greg’s mouth and kissing him hungrily. “Hey, we’re gonna go out to dinner with Bobby and Sasha,” he said softly. “And then we’re gonna come back and spend some time together.”

“Good,” Greg replied. “I gotta change my shirt.”

“Yes, you do,” Nick agreed. “And you gotta let me go to do that.”

“Right.” Reluctantly, Greg turned him loose and went to his duffle, digging through for a clean shirt. “So who’s Sasha anyway?”

Nick leaned against the wall to admire the view as Greg stripped off his shirt. “Bobby’s girlfriend. She’s a cute little thing. Crazy about Bobby and vice versa. Hence the cow eyes.”

“Should I be worried that you’re calling Bobby’s girlfriend cute?” Greg asked, pulling the clean shirt over his head.

“Purely an esthetic reaction, G,” Nick replied. “The only person I’m interested in physically is you.”

Greg pinned him against the wall, kissing him briefly. “Good.”

Nick slid his hands into the back pockets of Greg’s jeans. “And I love you, too.”

Greg grinned. “Even better.”

“Dinner?”

“If it was anyone other than Bobby,” Greg replied.

“I know. I think you’ll like Sasha,” Nick said as they separated. “She’s a nice girl.”

“’Cause I get along so well with nice girls,” Greg responded.

“You get along with Ella.”

“Oh, man, does she have you fooled.”

 

 

 

When the three boys got to the restaurant, Bobby waved off the hostess and pointed towards one of the booths, explaining, "We're meeting someone." Leading the way to the booth, he slid in next to the petite blonde already seated there. Kissing her cheek, he greeted her, "Hi, darlin'." Greg snickered in reaction and Bobby looked at the two boys sitting across from them. "Do I want to ask?"

"Probably not," Nick answered with a sigh. "Although his reaction could have been much worse."

"Should I be offended by that?" Greg asked.

"If you have to ask, G," Nick pointed out. "Sasha, Greg. Greg, Sasha."

"Oooh. You're Greg," Sasha said with a smile. "I'm glad to meet you."

"Okay. Now I am worried. Cause that sounds like something Ella would say and I was pretty sure I left her back home," Greg said.

"No, that's about as bold as Sasha gets," Bobby said. "No offense, honey. Nick just talks about you. A lot."

“Aaaww, you talk about me?” Greg leaned against Nick, batting his eyes at the dark haired boy.

“I’m beginning to regret it,” Nick replied. He smiled at Greg to take the sting out of his words. “Next time I’ll keep you all to myself.”

“I’m always happy that way,” Greg answered.

“And you complain about me,” Bobby broke in.

Nick relaxed back against the booth as Greg settled against his side. Their hands tangled under the table as Nick commented, “Hey, I have to deal with you all the time. Cow eyes.”

“Piney boy,” Bobby shot back.

“Boys, be nice,” Sasha attempted as the waitress stopped at the table. She sighed in defeat as Nick and Bobby continued to bicker lightly.

“I can come back, y’all?” the waitress offered.

“Oh, please, no. I’m starving,” Greg answered. “I’d say I could eat a horse, but I’d probably offend someone.”

Bobby stopped in the middle of poking fun at Nick to ask, “Are you planning to take Greg horseback riding?”

“Horse. Back. What? Noooo. I’m not getting anywhere near a horse,” Greg protested.

“We haven’t had time to discuss anything, Bobby,” Nick answered. “Could we order? Before you send Greg into hysterics?”

Greg muttered something as the other three placed orders, before Nick nudged him. “I’ve got no idea what to order,” he confessed when the waitress looked at him.

“Well what would you like to drink, sweetie?” she asked.

“Ah, Pepsi? Or Coke? Whichever you have,” Greg answered. “And then I guess. Nick? Any suggestions?”

“Pork or beef, G?” Nick asked.

“Ah, pork?” Greg answered, confused at the question.

“He’ll have a pulled pork sandwich. And sweet potato fries,” Nick told the waitress.

“That okay with you, sweetie?” she asked.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Not the first time he’s ordered for me,” Greg answered.

“Well, all right then. I’ll put your orders in and be back in a few minutes with your drinks,” she said.

“So I think we just threw her,” Greg commented as he rested his head on Nick’s shoulder.

“Don’t really care,” Nick replied. “You do realize she was trying to flirt with you, right?”

“Oh, is that what she was doing? I hadn’t noticed,” Greg replied sarcastically. He nudged Nick. “Don’t really care.” Nick smiled at his words.

“So, Greg. How long are you gonna be here?” Sasha asked, when it seemed they weren’t going to start a conversation.

“About six days, give or take. How long was I out?” he questioned.

“Not long enough. You still need more sleep,” Nick replied.

“You always think I don’t sleep enough,” Greg replied. “Why are you asking, Sasha?”

“Sorry. I was just curious,” Sasha answered.

“And I’m sorry. I’m cranky. Like Nick said I need more sleep. Plus food.” Greg leaned into Nick’s embrace. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

“Did y’all have any plans for while Greg’s here?” Bobby asked.

“Considering I didn’t know Greg was coming until I found him asleep in my bed… No,” Nick said. “I told him I’d take him for bar-bee-que the next time I saw him so this works for dinner tonight. We’ll have to figure everything else out.” He rubbed a hand against Greg’s thigh. “The horseback riding sounds like a good idea. This weekend maybe if I can convince Greg.”

“Hey. Sitting right here,” Greg pointed out. “Not so sure about this horse thing.”

“We’ll talk about it later,” Nick said as the waitress began to set food down in front of them.

“So I know Bobby has classes this week which means Nick probably does too,” Sasha said. “Would you be interested in doing something?”

“You don’t have classes?” Greg questioned.

“I don’t attend A&M,” Sasha explained.

“All right then. If Bobby and Nick don’t have a problem with it,” Greg agreed.

“Why would I have a problem with it?” Nick asked.

 

 

 

Greg wrapped his arms around Nick as soon as they were inside his room when they returned from dinner. “Thanks for dinner,” he murmured as he pressed kisses to the back of Nick’s neck.

“You’re welcome.” Nick turned in his arms, pulling him closer. “Glad you enjoyed it.”

“I can think of something else I’ll enjoy more.” Greg slipped his hands up the back of Nick’s shirt.

“Mmm.” Nick pressed a kiss to Greg’s mouth. “As much as I would enjoy that. I have an early class tomorrow. And you are still tired. So… bed for sleep? For tonight?”

“If I have too.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say no to octo-boy,” Nick said.

Greg grinned. “You are way too amused by that.”

“Hey, I feel like I’m in bed with an octopus sometimes. And I don’t hear you complaining about the nickname.”

“I would never complain about a nickname,” Greg answered as he pulled his t-shirt off. He kicked his sneakers off as he crossed the room. He was reaching for the buttons on his jeans when something hit him on the back of his head. “What’s this?”

“You need to wear those while you’re here,” Nick said. “Sorry, darlin’,” he added at the face Greg made. “But you saw how my brothers were earlier. Would you rather they decide to burst in and you be naked or at least slightly clothed?”

“Point made.” Greg pulled on the boxers, rolling into bed when he was clothed.

Nick finished changing himself, lying down next to Greg. The blonde immediately latched onto him, wrapping his arms and legs around the dark haired boy. He sighed contentedly as he settled against Nick. “Comfortable?” Nick asked once he’d stopped moving around.

Greg pressed a kiss to the skin underneath his mouth. “Very. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

 

Greg grinned at the sight of the towel-clad, still wet Nick that walked back into the room. “Now that’s a sight I could get used to,” he commented.

“Whatever you’re thinking, don’t, G,” Nick replied. “I have to get to class.”

“Hey, I’m just enjoying the view. Don’t let me being here stop you.”

“You want to stay here? Or come to class with me? I’ve got just one today. And then we can go riding.”

“I never said I was going riding with you. But yeah I’d like to go to class. If you don’t think your professor would mind. Do I have time to shower?”

“If you take a quick one,” Nick answered. He indicated the hall. “Shower’s at the end of the hall. Make sure you lock the door.”

“Unlocked door equals free rein? Locked door equals they leave it alone?” Greg guessed.

“Pretty much. Hurry up, okay? I need to leave in less than thirty.”

“Got it.” Greg paused long enough to kiss Nick on the lips before grabbing a towel and heading out into the hallway. Nick grinned when he realized Greg hadn’t bothered to put any clothes on other than the boxers he had been sleeping in.

By the time Greg returned, Nick had gotten dressed and was going through his backpack, sorting out the books he needed for his class. Greg quickly grabbed clothes and began to pull them on, grinning as Nick grabbed his ass as the dark haired boy walked by him on his way to the desk. “Hey. No distracting me.”

“Kinda hard to resist,” Nick replied. “You almost ready?”

“Just need to put my sneakers on.” Greg dropped onto the bed and suited action to words, asking, “What class do you have?”

“American History. You ready?”

Greg finished tying his shoe and stood up, checking his pockets to make sure he had his wallet. “Yup.”

“All right.” Nick grabbed his backpack and the two headed out of the room. “So you want to explain to me what you have against going riding with me?”

Greg waited until they were headed across the grass towards the building Nick’s class was apparently in to answer. “I have no problem with _riding_. I have a problem with horses being involved in said riding.”

“You know I’d never ask you to do anything that was dangerous,” Nick replied as they entered the building.

“I just don’t know, Nicky.”

“Well, think about it during class and we’ll discuss it more afterwards.” Nick steered him towards the back of the room, guiding him into a seat.

 

 

 

“Your professor’s really good,” Greg commented as they left the room. “He makes a subject that can be very dry interesting.”

“That’s one of the reasons I decided to take the class with him. One of my brothers took his class last semester and enjoyed it.”

“Well, I certainly enjoyed it. So what’s the plan now?” Nick looked around, then pulled Greg into one of the alcoves that dotted the building. Greg grinned and waggled his eyebrows at the action. “I can get behind this plan. Or in front of it. Whichever you prefer.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Could you be serious for one minute?”

Greg considered it for a moment. “Nope. Probably not. So did you have a plan?”

“I want to know what you have against horseback riding.”

“I’m just not crazy about the idea of being at the mercy of three tons of animal that would just as soon kill me as look at me,” Greg answered.

“Well, it’s probably not that much for one thing,” Nick pointed out. “And you know I’d make sure you got a nice, gentle ride.”

“What if that’s not what I want?” Greg teased.

“When it comes to horses, I know that’s what you’d want,” Nick responded. He trailed a hand down Greg’s chest. “On the other hand, if we’re not talkin’ horses…”

Greg pressed up against him. “So why do we need to go to the stables?”

“If there was something you really enjoyed. An activity you liked to do. Wouldn’t you want to share it with the person you loved? We went dancing when I visited you. Which I know is something you really enjoy.” Nick gripped Greg’s hips as Greg started to back away. “If you really don’t want to do it, we won’t.”

“This is important to you, isn’t it?”

“Not if it’s going to upset you.”

Greg sighed as he considered his options. “Let’s go then. But I reserve the right to freak out and refuse to actually get on the horse once we get there.”

Nick laughed and kissed him on the lips. “I think you might be surprised.”

“Yeah, don’t count on it.”

 

 

“Howdy, Nick,” the stable master greeted him when they walked into the stable. “I wasn’t expecting you today.”

“Hey, Jake. My friend, Greg, is visiting for a few days and I wanted to take him riding. He’s never been before,” Nick explained.

“I’d suggest Belle for him then. And if you want, Billy’s available,” Jake answered. “You want me to have them saddled?”

Nick glanced at Greg who was looking around the stable with wide eyes. He’d edged closer to Nick, but didn’t seem to be freaking out yet. “G? You willing to go for a ride?”

Greg took a deep breath and tore his eyes away from the chestnut that had come to the stall door to stare at him. “Gentle horse? Right?”

“Belle’s the quietest horse we have,” Jake said.

“Yeah. Okay. I guess.”

“Way to sound enthused, G.” Nick bumped shoulders with him. “Thanks for getting the horses saddled, Jake. I owe you for that. I’m gonna take Greg to the gear room.”

“What’s the gear room?” Greg asked as he followed Nick.

“Gloves, hats, boots, that sort of thing for people who don’t have them. And those of us who ride here often store our gear here.”

“People share hats?” Greg asked.

“Relax, G. They get disinfected. Everything gets cleaned. And trust me, you will want a hat.” Nick motioned to the rack. “You wanna pick something? I’m gonna grab my gear and then I’ll help you with boots and gloves.”

Greg poked through the hats, which seemed to be mostly black and brown, while behind him Nick changed his hiking boots for a pair of riding boots and tucked a pair of gloves into his belt. Greg turned around with a hat in his hand, saying, “I think I like… Okay maybe I am okay with this riding thing. At least I like what you wear.”

“The hat? Really, G?” Nick asked.

The blonde stalked across the room to where Nick was still seated, straddling his thighs, and sitting down on them. “The hat. Really.” He tipped Nick’s hat back far enough that he could lean in and kiss the dark haired boy. “But explain to me why I have to wear one?” he asked when he pulled away.

“Sun protection. Weather protection. At least you don’t have to wear a bandana here. If we were back home, you’d probably have to.” Nick squeezed Greg’s ass. “Up. Let’s find you some boots.” Greg pouted, but got up, watching as Nick eyed first his feet and then the line of boots on the wall. Finally he pulled a pair off the wall and handed them to Greg. “Try these.”

“Are you sure this is the right size?” Greg asked as he struggled to get them on.

“Well, it’s not gonna be a perfect fit because they aren’t _your_ boots, but they should work.” Nick considered him for a minute. “Wait. Try this pair instead.” He handed Greg a different pair. “These should fit.”

Greg got the boots on and accepted the gloves Nick handed him. “I guess you’re going to make me go through with this?”

“If you see Belle and decide you can’t do this, then we’ll walk away. But Belle is the sweetest thing. I think you’ll love her.”

“Don’t think I’ll love any _horse_ ,” Greg muttered as he followed Nick out of the gear room.

Nick smiled at his comment, but continued to lead the way into the main area. Jake had tied two horses to the rails there and Nick went immediately to the brown, speaking softly to him. The horse huffed and Nick rubbed his nose, pressing a kiss to the side of it. Greg made a face at the action. “What?”

“You kiss the horse and I let you kiss me?” Greg asked.

“You let me do a lot more than that,” Nick reminded him.

Greg grinned. “This is true.”

“Come here. I want you to meet someone.” Nick held a hand out to Greg, encouraging him to come forward to the black mare. Tentatively Greg came forward, putting his hand in Nick’s. “This beauty is Texas Belle. She’s a mare which means she’s a female horse, in case you didn’t know. Hold your hand out flat and let her smell you. Then gently run your hand down her nose.”

“She’s soft,” Greg said in surprise.

“She is. And very gentle. Gonna freak out now?” Nick asked.

“No. I think I’m okay. Who’s your horse?”

Nick patted the side of the brown horse. “This is Billy the Kidd. He’s got a bit more spirit. So you ready for this?”

Greg took a deep breath. “Yeah. I think so. We’re not going far, right?”

“Belle will follow Billy down the trail. And I’m not going to get you lost. Just a slow, gentle walk. You’ll probably feel it tomorrow though.”

Greg stepped closer to him. “Gonna rub me down?” he asked.

“I might be persuaded,” Nick replied.

“All right. Show me what to do.”

Nick untied the reins, motioning for Greg to approach them. Tapping the stirrup, he explained, “Foot here and boost yourself up and over. Settle into the saddle.”

“And I do that how exactly?” Greg asked.

“Put your off foot into this stirrup and swing your other leg over, putting your ass in the saddle. I don’t know how else to explain it. At least I’m not going to toss you up like I was.”

“Do I want to ask?” Greg questioned as he set his foot in the stirrup as Nick had directed. He pushed off from the ground, trying to swing his leg up, and Nick stepped forward as he tumbled backwards.

“Easy, I got you.” Nick caught him, wrapping his arms around Greg. “Your ass is supposed to end up in the saddle, not on the ground, darlin’.”

“That’s not as easy as it seems it would be.”

“Nope. How about I give you a boost?”

“You wouldn’t think less of me?” Greg asked quietly.

“Of course not.” Nick cupped his cheek. “It’s not easy to get on a horse. Ready?”

“I guess so.”

“I told you. The minute you don’t want to do this, all you have to do is say the word.”

“What if I change my mind mid-ride?”

“Billy is capable of carrying two,” Nick said. “And the reason I know that is Bobby and I went riding a few weeks ago with Sasha and her horse hit a sudden dip in the ground. She ended up with a wrenched ankle. I’m the more experienced rider so I put Sasha behind me on Billy.”

“This is not making me feel any better about you and Sasha,” Greg pointed out.

“Hey, I told you.” Nick stepped closer to him. “I don’t want to get physical with anyone but you.”

“Good. I feel the same way.” Greg took advantage of his proximity to kiss him. “Wanna give me that boost now?”

“Absolutely.” Nick laced his hands together, motioning for Greg to step into them. Nick guided Greg as he boosted him up and into the saddle. Once he was sitting, he slid the blonde’s feet into the stirrups. “Settled?”

“Yeah. I. I think so.” Greg tried to keep his seat as Belle shifted under him. “Is she gonna keep doing that?”

“Try to sit still. Once we get moving, she’ll settle down.” Nick rubbed her side, murmuring to her and then praising her as she settled down. “You okay to hold her now? Just don’t pull up on the reins.”

“Got it. I’m good.” Nick smiled before untying Billy’s reins and swinging gracefully into the saddle. “You make that look entirely too easy.”

Nick nudged Billy so he was next to Greg, leaning over, and kissing the other boy briefly. “I’ve also been on horseback one way or another since I was three. Now here’s the easy part. Belle will follow Billy once I start. The hard part? You have to keep your ass in the saddle. Let me know if you need to stop.”

 

 

 

“Hey,” Greg called as they entered a clearing. “Can we stop?”

Nick twisted around in his saddle, looking over his shoulder at Greg. “You okay?”

“My ass hurts. And not in the fun way.”

“Uh. When did you have fun that made your ass hurt? And why wasn’t I involved?”

“Hey, my boyfriend is in another state. I entertain myself. I’ve offered to show you, but you don’t seem interested.”

Nick blinked. “All right then.”

“So? Stopping?”

“Yeah. You want some help getting down?”

“Some directions at least,” Greg answered. “The ground is a long way down. And I’d hate to injure myself.”

Nick swung down, taking a moment to tie Billy up, before crossing over to Greg. “Swing your off leg over and then just slid down. I’ll guide you if you start to fall.” Greg wrapped his arms around Nick’s neck as his legs buckled a little as he hit the ground. “Easy, darlin’. It takes a minute once you get down the first time.”

“I’m fine right here,” Greg replied, leaning into him.

“Lemme tie Belle up,” Nick said. “I don’t want her wandering off.” He eased Greg down onto a near-by stump and then led Belle over to where Billy was, tying her up. When he turned back around, Greg was trying to walk out the kinks. “Take it easy, G.”

“I’m fine.”

“Yeah? Come here?”

“Always.” Greg stepped towards him, wrapping his arms around Nick’s waist. “What?”

“I’m really proud of you,” Nick whispered. When Greg cocked his head to the side and looked at him, he continued, “You weren’t sure of this at all and yet you went ahead and got on the horse. That’s pretty awesome, G.”

“Yeah?” Greg knocked the cowboy hat he was wearing off before tipping Nick’s up slightly. “Did I tell you how very hot I find this hat on you?”

“You might have mentioned that, but why don’t you show me exactly what you were thinking?”

“Mmm. I think I will. There’s just something about a cowboy.”

Nick smiled as Greg pressed a kiss to that smile. “Oh, really?”

“Yup. Dunno if it’s the hat or the control or the…” He shuddered. “But it’s fucking hot.” He dotted Nick’s face with kisses as he spoke, plastering his body to Nick’s. “I want… I want… Can I…?”

Nick slid his hands into Greg’s back pockets, trying to still the blonde’s wiggling. “What, darlin’? What do you need?”

“Wanna suck you, Nicky. Can I? Please?”

Nick moaned. “Gawd, G. I want. You know I want. But we’re kinda exposed here, darlin’.”

“Don’t really give a damn, Nicky.” Greg worked a hand between their bodies, cupping and pressing it against Nick. “ _Really_ don’t give a damn.”

“Jesus, Greg, you make it very hard to refuse,” Nick said.

“I’m trying to make it impossible to refuse,” Greg replied, as he squeezed Nick again. “’Cause I really wanna get my mouth wrapped around your cock.”

“We shouldn’t…” Nick started.

“Oh, we really should,” Greg replied, slowly licking his way into Nick’s mouth. Nick’s fingers dug into Greg’s hips as Greg sucked on his tongue and pressed tighter against him. Pulling back, Greg grinned as Nick’s eyes fluttered open. “Gonna make you feel so good,” he murmured. Gently he nipped at the skin exposed by Nick’s collar before slowly sinking to his knees. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Nick whispered back, running a finger along Greg’s jawline. “You’re beautiful.”

“You’re just saying that because I’m on my knees for you,” Greg teased.

“No.” Nick shook his head. “You’re always beautiful.”

Greg ducked his head as if bashful, then peeked up at Nick through his eyelashes. His hands spanned Nick’s hips as he repeated, “Gonna make you feel so good. Love wrapping my mouth around you and tasting you. Can’t get enough of the way you feel.”

Nick moaned. “If you keep that up, you aren’t going to get what you want.”

Greg smiled at that, his hands moving to pop the button on Nick’s jeans, and slowly ease the zipper down. “Can’t have that, can we?” He pulled the sides of the jeans apart, reaching into Nick’s boxers, and drawing out his hard cock. Nick’s hands sank into Greg’s blonde hair as the other boy slowly mouthed his way down the hard shaft. Tilting his head up so he could look at Nick, he opened his mouth wider and slid it slowly down, swallowing as he went.

Nick groaned, his hands tightening on Greg’s hair, as he resisted pulling the other boy in. He didn’t want to choke him, but the wet heat felt so good around his cock. Greg pulled back far enough that he could swirl his tongue around the head of Nick’s cock, flicking it across the top. Pulling off completely, he lapped at the precome that gathered there immediately, humming in pleasure.

“Gawd, Greg,” Nick growled. “Your mouth.”

Greg grinned in reaction before sucking Nick’s cock back into his mouth. This time, he swallowed almost all the way down before he had to back off and Nick’s hands clutched convulsively in his hair in reaction. Sliding his mouth around just the head of Nick’s cock, Greg wrapped his hand around the lower part and slowly began to jerk him off as he sucked.

Nick spread his legs a little, giving Greg a bit more room to settle between them, and moved a hand to his shoulder, digging his fingers into the muscle there. Greg sucked harder in reaction, his hand moving in counterpoint. “G. G. I’m gonna…” he tried to warn.

Greg clearly didn’t care since he didn’t pull away when something hit his tongue. He swallowed everything that Nick offered; only pulling away when there was nothing left. Sitting back on his heels, he grinned up at the dark haired boy, licking his lips. “My favorite flavor,” he said.

Nick shook his head. “Are you serious? Sometimes, G.”

Greg’s grin widened. “Only sometimes?” He palmed his own cock, moaning at the pressure. “Should I…?” he teased.

Nick paused in the act of tucking himself back into his jeans. “What are you planning? Are you…?” He watched as Greg slowly unbuttoned his jeans. “Greg!”

“Make me so hot,” Greg moaned as he grasped himself, running his hand over his cock. “Turns me on so much to have my mouth on you. Love tasting you.” As he spoke, he jerked himself off, interspacing his words with soft moans. “Love that I’m here with you. Can taste you and touch you. Miss you so muuuch.” On the last word, he spilled into his hand, groaning.

Nick dropped to his knees, grabbing Greg’s hand as he almost smashed their lips together. When he pulled back, he brought the hand he held up to his mouth, carefully licking it clean. Greg squirmed under his touch as Nick sucked each of his fingers into his mouth to be sure they were clean. “The things you do to me,” he whispered.

“Is it a bad thing?” Greg asked.

“Not at all,” Nick replied, cupping Greg’s face and drawing him in for another kiss. For a few minutes, the boys traded lazy kisses; Greg almost crawling into Nick’s lap in an attempt to get closer to him. Finally Greg settled against Nick’s chest, a hand curled against him. “Love you,” Nick whispered.

“Love you, too,” Greg replied. He tilted his head up, kissing Nick briefly. “My ass still hurts.”

Nick laughed out loud, hugging Greg to him. “Well, I hate to tell you this, but we have to ride back.”

Greg pouted. “Fine. But I’m doing it under protest.”

“Protest all you want, darlin’, but it’s how we get back to the stable.”

“Do I get a reward if I do it without complaining?” Greg asked.

Nick indicated his still open pants. “I think you already got your reward.”

“Maybe I want another reward…”

Nick laughed as he stood up, hauling Greg to his feet. “I can think about a reward, but we should start heading back. Come on. I’ll give you a boost up.”

The ride back to the stables was accomplished at a slower pace than the one out, but finally they were back. Nick spoke with the stable master when they led the horses in before motioning for Greg to hand over the reins. “Normally we’d have to unsaddle them and curry them before we left, but since it’s your first ride, it’s being taken care of.”

“If we’re supposed to do those things, shouldn’t we? Why should someone else take care of it?” Greg asked, as Nick tugged him away.

“It’s fine, G. If you decide you’re going to ride again, we’ll teach you these things,” Nick explained.

Greg wrapped his arms around Nick as they reached the truck. “I love you, Nicky, but I’m not sure about this whole riding thing.”

Nick pressed a quick kiss to his lips in response. “It’s okay. We don’t have to like all the same things. I’m glad you tried it though.”

 

 

“You going to class with me today?” Nick asked as he glanced over to where Greg was still lounging on his bed.

The blonde rolled over, propping himself up on his hand so he could stare at Nick. The dark haired man was shirtless, but wearing a pair of jeans; half ready for the class he needed to attend. “I don’t think so. Sasha texted me earlier, wanted to know if I would hang out with her today.”

Nick crossed the room, pushing at Greg until the other boy rolled over onto his back. He lay down, covering the blonde’s body with his own. “Should I be the one worried now?” Nick asked teasingly.

“Yes, baby, I’m leaving you for a woman,” Greg deadpanned. When Nick just stared down at him, he snorted. “No, Nicky.” Sliding his hand into Nick’s hair, he pulled the other boy’s head down until their lips touched. Biting gently on Nick’s lower lip, he said, “You don’t have a single thing to worry about. I love you.”

Nick smiled down at him. “That’s good because I love you, too.” He sighed as his watch beeped. “I have to get to class. And I’ve got three today.”

“Okay. Have fun. Learn lots.” Greg grinned at him.

“Why do I have the feeling that Nana told you that every morning when you went to school?” Nick asked.

“Uh, probably because she did?” Greg replied.

Nick smiled at him, leaning down to give him a quick kiss. Greg held his head in place, deepening the kiss, and only letting him up when they both needed to breathe. “I’ll see you later,” he promised.

“Mmhmm.” Greg nestled back down in the blankets, clearly intending to go back to sleep.

Nick gave him a fond look as he pulled a t-shirt on, bending to kiss the top of Greg’s head that was still sticking out. Greg grumbled a bit at the touch, but didn’t push Nick away. “Have fun with Sasha,” Nick said in parting. “I’ll call you when I’m done with class.”

“Lemme sleep!”

Nick was still chuckling when he left the room. Greg was clearly not willing to leave his cocoon right now. It was kind of adorable in a way.

Greg dozed for a while after Nick left. He was just contemplating whether or not he was going to get up and go hunt for food when his cell rang. Rolling over, he snagged it off the nightstand, squinting until he could read the display. “Hey, Sasha,” he answered, “what’s up?”

“Nick in class already?” she asked.

“Yup. Ready to run away with me?” he teased.

“Yes, darlin’, I’m dying for a hot surfer boy to take me away from all this desert sand,” Sasha responded.

“Okay one rule for today? Please don’t call me ‘darlin’’,” Greg said.

“Absolutely, sugar pie.”

Greg snorted. “I’m not sure if that’s any better. So what’s the plan, Jan?”

“I thought we could go downtown. And maybe to the Natural History Museum,” she said. “There’s other things to do if we have time.”

“Sounds good. Should I meet you downtown?”

“Nah, I’ll pick you up, in say twenty minutes?” she suggested.

“All right. I’ll be waiting.” He hung up, then realized he needed to get dressed. Grabbing clothes, he hurried down the hall to the shower. By the time he finished and was dressed, it was almost time to meet Sasha. He shoved his phone into his pocket and headed downstairs, intending to meet her on the porch.

Sasha waved to him from the driver’s window of her Volkswagen Beetle when she pulled up in front of the frat house. “Are you ready, Greg?” she called.

“Absolutely.” He slid into the passenger seat. “So where to first?”

“Downtown!” she announced. As she pulled away from the house, she flipped on the radio, letting _Green Day_ pour out of the speakers. Greg grinned at the music choice, allowing the music to fill the silence as Sasha navigated the roads that would get them to the historic downtown area.

“So what’s the point of all this?” he asked as they got out of the car once she’d parked. “I mean is there something specific to see here? Or a specific reason you suggested it?”

“Nick’s mentioned a few times that you like history and I figured between y’all spending _all_ of your free time _alone_ together and Nick having classes, y’all probably hadn’t gotten down here.”

Greg rubbed the back of his neck. “So he really does talk about me a lot?”

“All. The. Time.” Sasha grinned. “It’s kinda cute.”

Greg grinned back. “Only kinda? I happen to think he’s very cute.”

“No shortage of ego then?” Sasha gave him a little shove. “I’ll keep that in mind.” She pointed down the street. “So we’ve got Brazos Glassworks Studio, Cavitt Corner Used Books, Earth Art, Old Bryan Marketplace, The String and Horn Shop, and Wood Art. Those are just the things I can think of off the top of my head that you _might_ be interested in. And there’s plenty of places to eat.”

“Food sounds good,” Greg commented.

“Pub? Café? Mexican? Steak?”

“Um. Is there something local? Like something that has local flavor?”

“The Village Café it is,” she decided.

They strolled along the sidewalk, pointing out various shops and things they wanted to look at. Greg kept swiveling his head, trying to take everything in and see everything. Sasha finally pointed in the right direction, guiding him towards the café.

It took them a few minutes to order and get their food, the noise level by the counter negating any chance at conversation. When they finally had their sandwiches, Sasha indicated the back of the restaurant, nudging Greg towards a booth that would allow them to talk without shouting. “Is it always so noisy in here?” he asked as they settled down.

“Not always, but a lot of the time. That’s why there’s space back here where it’s quieter. Easier to talk. They have a lot of local bands and such that play here,” Sasha explained.

“Interesting,” Greg said, not sure what else was required as a response.

For a minute they were quite as they picked over their sandwiches. “Soooo,” Sasha said. “Am I allowed to pick your brain? About you and Nick? Or are questions out of bound?”

“Well, you can ask, but I won’t promise I’ll answer. For one thing Nick will probably kill me if I tell you anything about our sex life. He’s already doing the lalala game when it comes to what I’ve told Ella,” Greg answered.

Sasha made a face. “Not really the questions I had in mind, but good to know. I gather you’re a sharer?”

Greg shrugged, waiting until he’d swallowed the bite he’d just taken to say, “Well, mostly with just Ella. But she tends to share with Archie, who tells me, so it kinda comes back to me.”

“I’ll come back to that.” Sasha held up a finger. “But. What I really want to know. How in _hell_ did you meet Nick? I mean.” She flung her arms out. “California? Texas?”

Greg laughed, pulling her hands in before she smacked someone. “At a science conference.” At her confused look, he elaborated, “When we were in high school. Well after our senior years, we got selected for a science conference in San Francisco. We spent part of the summer at the University of San Fran, working in teams, and groups. And…” he stopped. “And the rest goes into things I’m not discussing.”

“I don’t know if that’s incredibly adorable or incredibly geeky. Although it’s a better story than how Bobby and I met.”

“And how was that?” Greg leaned forward, looking at her intently.

She muttered something and he raised his eyebrows at her, giving her a do repeat that look. Sasha sighed in response. “We met at a shooting exhibition.”

“As in?” Greg made a motion with his hands as if pulling back a lever on a gun.

“Yep. I beat him in distance shooting and apparently… he found that a turn on,” she finished in a lower voice.

“So um yeah.” Greg rubbed the back of his neck.

Sasha giggled. “Sorry. That was probably more than you needed to know. So it’s kinda sweet that you and Nick have stayed together all this time. I can’t imagine it’s easy. I mean it’s not that easy for Bobby and me and we’re in the same town.”

“It’s not easy.” Greg seemed to consider it for a minute before adding, “But it’s worth it. Nick’s worth it.”

“That’s so sweet,” Sasha sighed.

Greg felt the tips of his ears turn red. “Yeah. Okay. So? Next question?”

“Hmmm.” Sasha considered her options for a minute. “School,” she finally decided. “Lemme be a girl for a minute. What are you studying? And why Stanford?”

“Why Stanford is easy. I’ve always wanted to go there. And I have a full ride scholarship so why not? The choice was easy even with Nick in the equation because I can’t afford college any other way. And I’m studying chemistry.”

Sasha nodded. “Science geek through and through, huh?”

Greg grinned. “It seemed like the thing to do. So what about you? I know Bobby’s criminal justice like Nick. You going into law or something?”

“Nope. Pre-med. Which is part of the reason I never see Bobby. All that…”

“Studying,” Greg finished with her. “Yeah. I hear ya. Ella’s doing a dual major and I swear she’s worse than me about remembering to eat.”

“So who is Ella? Cause Nick doesn’t seem very concerned about her. And even Bobby just grins when her name is mentioned.”

Greg threw his head back and laughed. “Because Ella is probably the least threatening…well she is threatening, but not to our relationship. Ella’s my best friend. We’ve been friends since kindergarten and she’s the closest thing I have to a sister. She was one of the people on my team when I was in San Fran. Her boyfriend, Archie, was our third. So Nick knows both of them. And really. If there was anyone _less_ likely to come between me and whoever I was dating or well unless that person hurt me. Plus Ella thinks Nick is great so it’s not like she would have a problem. And and…” he paused. “And I’m totally babbling.”

“Yes you are.” She balled up her trash. “You about done? I know we were going to walk along the street, but if you really want to see any of the museum, we should probably head over there.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Greg answered. “And yeah. I’d like too.”

 

 

 

Sasha grinned as Greg’s pocket started ringing [The Yellow Rose of Texas](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nyc3RaI2AV4). He snorted at her look and dug into his pocket, pulling out his cell. “Hey, Nicky,” he answered it.

“Hey, darlin’. Where are you?” Nick replied.

“I am… Wait, where are we, Sasha? Somewhere in the Natural History Museum. But I kinda lost track of exactly where. Are you done with class?”

“I am. And I had a thought about tonight. If you two aren’t too tired, there’s a concert at Wolf Pen Creek tonight. I thought you might like to go,” Nick said.

“Hey, Sash, wanna go to a concert tonight with our boys?” Greg asked.

“At Wolf Pen?” Sasha questioned.

“That’s what Nick said,” Greg confirmed.

“Sure. Even if it’s bad music, it’s free so it’s not a waste of money,” Sasha said. “And it’s nice to spend time with the guys.”

“Works for me,” Greg agreed. “Okay, Nick. We’ll meet you back at the house?”

“Perfect. Love ya, darlin’.”

Greg grinned. “Love ya, too.” After hanging up, he shoved his cell back into his pocket and grinned at Sasha. “So. Should we head back to campus?”

“We should,” Sasha agreed.

 

 

 

Nick and Bobby were sitting on the porch along with a few of the other frat brothers when Sasha and Greg returned. As they came up the walk, one of the brothers called out, “Bobby, did you know Nick’s boy took your girl out?”

“I’m pretty sure she arranged it,” Bobby drawled in response.

“And you let her?” the guy, Greg recognized him as the one Nick had identified as TJ now, continued.

“TJ, there’s a reason you don’t have a steady girl,” Nick answered, “because you have yet to learn that you don’t _let_ her do anything. She is her own person. And a relationship is a series of compromises.” He tilted his head up as Greg reached him. “Hey,” he said softly, his greeting obviously meant for Greg alone. “Did you have a good afternoon?”

Greg glanced over at Sasha who had paused by Bobby, resting her hand on his shoulder. “It was decent enough. Woulda been better with you. No offense, Sasha.”

“None taken,” she answered easily. “Do y’all need to change before we head over to Wolf Pen?”

“We should grab sweatshirts just in case,” Nick answered. “But other than that, no, we’re good. Unless you want to change, G?”

“No, it’s fine,” Greg answered. When Nick got to his feet, he motioned for Greg to follow him as he headed into the house. When they entered his room, Greg spoke for the first time since they’d left the porch, “I didn’t bring a sweatshirt with me.”

“I can probably find one for you. As long as you don’t mind it smelling like me,” Nick replied.

Greg grinned. “And why ever would you think I’d object to that?”

Nick stepped closer to him at that, sliding a hand into his blonde hair, and pulling Greg towards him. Pressing their lips tightly together, he licked along the seam of Greg’s lips until the blonde opened for him. For a few minutes they clung to each other, Greg’s hands holding tightly to Nick’s hips. When Nick finally pulled back, he was grinning. “Yeah. I guess you don’t object. Gimme a minute and I’ll find you something.”

“Sounds good,” Greg answered. He trailed a hand along Nick’s ass as the other boy turned away from him, grinning as Nick peered over his shoulder. “What?” he asked, trying for an innocent look.

“Not a thing,” Nick answered, tossing him a sweatshirt. “See if that one fits.”

Greg unfolded the sweatshirt, his grin widening when he saw the A&M logo on it. “Trying to brand me, Nicky?”

“Mmm, if I was trying to brand you, I wouldn’t be so subtle about it,” Nick answered, pulling out another sweatshirt for himself. “Ready?”

Pulling on the sweatshirt and settling the hem around his hips, Greg spread his arms so Nick could get a good look at him. “Yup. So who are we going to see?” He took the shirt back off as he followed Nick out of the room.

“A cover band,” Nick answered.

“Please tell me it’s not country,” Greg begged.

“I don’t actually know,” Nick answered.

“Don’t know what?” Bobby asked as they rejoined the group on the porch.

“What band is playing tonight. All I know is it’s a cover band. I didn’t look farther than that,” Nick replied.

“I think it’s 7 Bridges,” Sasha answered. “So rock, no fears about country, Greg.”

“Hey, just because I like good music,” Greg protested.

“There is nothing wrong with country music.” Nick poked him in the side.

“If you’re over forty and a redneck,” Greg responded, ducking the pinch Nick aimed at him.

“So says the guy who’s got ‘Yellow Rose of Texas’ as a ringtone,” Sasha commented.

“I. No. It’s.” Greg sighed. “Fine. But it’s only for Nick.” He glanced over at Nick, only to find the dark haired man grinning at him. “Can we get going now?” he asked plaintively.

Nick leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I think it’s cute, G.”

The tips of Greg’s ears turned pink as he stared at Nick, locking eyes with the other boy. After a minute Bobby cleared his throat. “So um, can we get going, y’all?” he asked.

“Hey.” Nick pulled his attention away from Greg. “You’ve got no room to bitch. But yeah, let’s get going. We want to get a decent spot.”

 

 

 

Greg lounged back on the blanket, glancing over at Sasha and Bobby next to them, who were curled up together. Nick glanced at him before resting his hand on top of Greg’s. “Hey,” he said softly. “You know I would if I could.”

“If we were anywhere but _Texas_ ,” Greg grumbled.

“It’s not just Texas, G,” Nick replied. “It’s pretty much all of the Deep South, too. And we just have to be _careful_.” He leaned closer to Greg, lowering his voice, “I couldn’t stand to have you hurt.”

Greg wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his head on his knees. “Not trying to get hurt. Just…”

“I know, G. I know.” Nick bumped his shoulder against Greg’s. “Why don’t you try to enjoy the show?”

“Fine.” Greg stretched back out as the band came out on stage. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“The music or the situation?”

“Either,” Greg answered.

 

 

 

Nick looked up as Sasha pulled Bobby to his feet, wrapping her arms around his neck. He didn’t regret any part of his relationship with Greg, but there were times when he wished he had the freedom to dance with Greg whenever he wanted like Bobby could with Sasha. Looking around, he realized that everyone was either focused on the concert or wrapped up in their own friends.

Reaching over, Nick tugged on Greg’s arm until the other boy leaned towards him. “Come mere,” he said.

“What are you…?” Greg asked. Nick could just make out the confusion on his face in the lights from the stage. “Nick?”

Nick tugged a little more insistently until Greg toppled sideways, landing half in Nick’s lap. After his first oomph of surprise, he squirmed around until his head was nestled against Nick’s thigh; resting on the thick muscle. Nick put his hand against Greg’s head when he started to move again. “Stop.”

“Stop what?” Greg tilted his head so he could see Nick, widening his brown eyes innocently.

“Don’t even try that. I’m well aware you aren’t innocent,” Nick replied.

“Aw, Nicky. Not even a little?”

“Not even a tiny bit,” Nick responded. He brushed his hand through Greg’s hair, smiling as the blonde rolled his head into his hand. Greg’s eyes fluttered shut as Nick continued to run a hand through his hair and the dark haired man was sure if he could, the blonde would be purring. “Enjoying yourself?” he asked after a minute.

“Absolutely.” Greg moaned softly as Nick hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Sasha dropped down beside them and Nick glanced around, noticing that Bobby was walking away from the group. “Where’s Bobby going?”

“He saw someone he wanted to talk to for a minute.” She grinned at Greg sprawled out across the blanket and clearly enjoying the attention Nick was paying to him. “Y’all are adorable.”

“We are _not_ adorable,” Greg muttered, not opening his eyes.

“Oh, you totally are,” Sasha replied with a grin. She moved over as Bobby rejoined them, rolling his eyes when he saw where Greg was laying.

“Really? You trying to put him to sleep?” Bobby asked.

“Oh like you have any right to complain about being touchy in public,” Nick responded. “Or anything.” He nudged Greg as the band took their bows. “Time for you to get up, darlin’.”

“Time to go home?” Greg murmured.

“Yup. Show’s over,” Nick answered. He nudged Greg again and the blonde rolled to his feet, surprisingly graceful for once. Greg reached down and pulled him up; Nick ending up almost flush against him. “Not now,” Nick whispered, backing away slightly.

Greg cleared his throat. “Right. Later. Exactly.”

Nick smiled, taking a quick second to press his lips to Greg’s. “Just postponing, darlin’.” He turned away to help Bobby gather up their blanket and cooler as Greg stood watching for a minute.

 

 

 

 

Greg grumbled as Nick shifted in bed. “No,” he said as he tightened his hold on the other boy.

“You’re gonna have to get up soon. And get on the road,” Nick pointed out.

“No,” Greg repeated. “Not leaving.”

Nick grinned, hiding his smile against the top of Greg’s head. “It’s not like I want you to leave. But I also don’t want you driving too many hours in one day.”

Greg burrowed his head into the crook of Nick’s neck, pressing a kiss against the skin there. “Don’t wanna leave. Shouldn’t have come. If I hadn’t come then I wouldn’t have to leave you. But if I hadn’t come I wouldn’t have gotten my Niiiick and now I don’t want to go home and maybe this wasn’t such a good idea and and and.”

“Hey.” Nick slid a finger under his chin and tipped his head up. “This was a _very_ good idea. Any time we get to spend time together is a good idea. Don’t beat yourself up because you wanted to be here.”

“But now I don’t want to leave you,” Greg insisted.

“I know, darlin’,” Nick assured him. “But remember why we’re doing this. And it’s not forever.”

Greg propped himself up so he could look down at Nick. “Do you ever think we’re crazy? That this isn’t worth it?”

“No.” Nick pulled his head down so he could kiss Greg thoroughly. “But if you’re having second thoughts…”

“Never,” Greg declared. “You’re mine.”

“Good.” Nick smiled. “Because you’re mine, but you still need to get going soon.”

“Noooo,” Greg whined.

“Do you think I want you to go?” Nick asked, pressing kisses to Greg’s face as he spoke. “I’d much rather you stay here. But I also don’t want you to miss classes. Or get in an accident.”

“I think you seem to be trying awfully hard to get me to leave,” Greg teased.

Nick rolled them both over, pinning Greg beneath him. “The only reason I’m trying to get you to leave is because I’m worried that something will happen to you. And…” He paused to kiss Greg deeply, smiling as the other man groaned in response. “I don’t want to be the cause of you missing classes.”

Greg dug his fingers into Nick’s ass, pulling the dark haired man tightly against him. “I don’t wanna leave,” he moaned.

“Darlin’, I don’t want you to leave either,” Nick insisted. “But you need to.”

“I know.” Greg pouted. “I guess I need to go,” he huffed.

Nick nudged his head until Greg tipped it to the side. With a smile, Nick latched onto the tendon of his neck, sucking until he’d left a vivid purple bruise. Greg groaned as he bit down gently before releasing it. “I guess you do,” Nick whispered.

“You aren’t making it easy,” Greg whined.

“Hey, I’m gonna suffer, too, darlin’,” Nick reminded him. “Just wanted to give you something to remember me by.”

Greg touched his neck where Nick had been sucking on him. “’Cause I’m gonna forget about you or something without you going all vampire on me.”

“Oh, I know you aren’t,” Nick assured him. “Doesn’t mean I can’t indulge us.” He pressed his lips to Greg’s again before pushing himself up and rolling off the other boy. “Come on. Up and at ‘em.”

“But but but Niiiick,” Greg whined. “Don’t wanna.”

“Up, G. Or I’ll come get you,” Nick threatened.

Greg spread his arms, lying across the bed. “So come and get me.”

Nick crossed his arms, glaring down at Greg. “Oh, no. Not gonna happen. Get your cute ass out of that bed and get dressed.”

“You think my ass is cute.” Greg grinned. “But you want me to get dressed?”

Nick sighed, crossing the room, and pulling Greg upright. “G, please. I don’t want you to go. But you need to head back to Stanford. I don’t want you to miss class. Your education is just as important as mine.”

“Seriously, Nick.” Greg rested his head against Nick’s shoulder. “You’re too good to be true.”

Nick wrapped his arms around Greg, holding him tightly. “I just want us to be able to get through this so we can have the life _we_ want.”

“I want this,” Greg murmured. “I want you.”

“I know, darlin’. I want this, too.” Nick tipped his head up. “So you’re gonna get dressed and head back to Cali, right?”

Greg sighed. “It’s not fair that you can deal with this so easily and just…send me away.”

“Hey.” Nick gripped his hand as he started to turn away. “This is _not_ easy for me, G. I don’t want you to leave any more than you want to leave. But…”

“I know. I know. This is the way it has to be for now.” Greg grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. “I’m still registering a protest.”

“Consider it noted and registered, G. And agreed with,” Nick said. He tossed Greg his jeans, watching as the blonde pulled off the boxers he’d slept in and shimmied into the jeans. “Did you get everything packed up?”

“Yeah.” Greg looked around the room. “I think so? I dunno. I guess?”

“Way to be decisive, G,” Nick said with a smile. “Why don’t you check the bathroom? I’ll look around in here.”

Once Greg left, Nick opened the duffle he’d packed and quickly secreted two of his own shirts under Greg’s clothes. He knew the other boy would find them when he unpacked and hopefully it would ease some of the pain of being back in California. He was just zipping the bag back up when Greg returned, triumphantly holding up his toothbrush. “Good thing you sent me to look.”

Nick smiled at his actions. “Glad to help. Gimme a minute to throw clothes on and I’ll walk you out.”

“I’m not sure I want you to,” Greg said as Nick found jeans and a shirt, pulling them on. “I dunno if I can leave if you’re out there.”

“If that’s what you want,” Nick replied.

Greg sighed. “I don’t know what I want. But.” He took a deep breath. “I need to leave and I’m not sure I can drive away if you’re standing there.”

Nick slid his hands into Greg’s hair, holding the blonde tightly as he nipped at full lips before sliding his tongue inside and pressing his body up against the lithe body he knew almost as well as his own. Greg’s fingers dug into his hips, holding Nick to him and slipping a thigh between the dark haired boy’s legs.

Greg pulled back only when the need to breathe became more important than the need to touch and kiss Nick. Still he clung to Nick, not wanting to give up his hold on the other boy. Resting his head on Nick’s shoulder, he whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, darlin’,” Nick replied. “You ready?”

“As ready as I’m going to be,” Greg replied.

Nick looked at him for a minute, then nodded. “Call me if you get bored. Or when you stop to rest. And let me know when you get back to Stanford.”

“I will,” Greg promised. He pressed one last kiss to Nick’s lip before reluctantly pulling away. “I _do_ love you. So very much.”

“I know,” Nick assured him. “I love you, too.” He smiled at Greg. “I’m really glad you came. It was a nice surprise.”

“Good. Because I don’t think I could have stood not seeing you for much longer.” Greg smiled softly. “I know I have to go, but I’m just…”

“I know, G. But every day gets us a little bit closer. We’ll get there. And then…”

“Everything will be roses,” Greg finished with a smile. “Yellow roses.”

Nick smiled back. “Yes, yellow roses.” He handed Greg his bag. “Yellow roses forever, darlin’.”

Greg leaned in as he accepted his duffle, taking one last hug and snuggling against Nick for a moment before he pulled away. “I’ll call you soon.”

“Drive carefully, G.” Nick watched as Greg walked away, the blonde carefully not looking back. Once he headed down the stairs, Nick turned and went to the window, hoping for one last glimpse. He was rewarded a few minutes later when Greg came striding out the front door, headed for the street were his Volvo was parked. A minute after that Nick watched him drive away. He stood in the window for a bit, contemplating how his week had gone.

 

_[](http://s779.photobucket.com/albums/yy78/medievalgirl13/?action=view&current=120727-welcome-to-texas3.jpg)The sign Greg sees when he enters Texas_

_[Welcome to Texas by Brian Burns](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPQHghD3Ddw) The song Greg plays as he enters Texas_

_[The Yellow Rose of Texas](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nyc3RaI2AV4) Greg’s ringtone for Nick_

_[Starlight Music and Wolf Pen](http://www2.cstx.gov/pc/starlight/2012/index.html#Bands) Where the boys and Sasha go for the concert_

_[Historic Downtown](http://www.visitaggieland.com/Things-to-Do/Attractions/Historic-Downtown-Bryan) Where Sasha and Greg go to kill time_

_[The Village Cafe](http://www.visitaggieland.com/Things-to-Do/Attractions/Historic-Downtown-Bryan/The-Village-Cafe) Where Sasha and Greg eat lunch_

_[Greg’s Route](https://maps.google.com/maps?hl=en&tab=wl) How Greg gets to Nick_

 


End file.
